Love by Venom
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: One-Shot! Lucy was saved by Venom from being robbed in the alley, and she is quickly friends with Eddie and the monster that saved her. Venom found her fascinating and wanted to claim her to be his and Eddie's. Things will change for Lucy when she is with them both.


***Love by Venom***

* * *

Lucy just got off of work and walk down the sidewalk at night. She is wearing a brown coat with a red top underneath with blue jeans and black boots. She is 25 years old. She has long black hair and blue eyes that sparkle in a moonlight. Lucy is the assistant teacher of the elementary school for 4th graders. Many kids look up to her and she was always there to help them with their work. She is less strict than the teacher who runs the class who is only 50 years old.  
While she was walking down the sidewalk, pair of hands grab her and drag her to the alley. A hand covered her mouth from screaming. Lucy was pinned to the wall and she faces a man in black. A pocket knife is against her throat.

"Show me what you got!" The man growled. Lucy didn't say a word, but hands him her purse. She is shaking. The man got out her wallet and see three dollar bills. "That's it?! What else you got?!"

"That's all I have!" Lucy spoke. "Please, just take what you want and go! I won't call the cops!"

"Really?" The man sneered, pricking her skin with a knife. Lucy winced a bit. "Let's be sure of that..." Lucy shuts her eyes when a blade pricks her skin more. Before anything else happens, she heard a man scream. She opened her eyes and let out a cry of shock. In front of her was a big, black, muscular and terrifying monster with big white eyes. It grabbed a man that tried to kill you and lift him by the throat. The monster spoke in a demonic voice, so deep and raspy.

 **"Taking from an innocent isn't so wise. But, a snack is a snack."** It spoke. The monster opened its mouth and devoured the man. Lucy gaped at the sight. The creature has so many teeth, and the tongue is so long. What is that monster? The creature turned to the woman who backed up a bit more, terrified. The monster smiled at her. **"You smell divine, little one. So tempting. But, I cannot allow to eat you."** It said.

"...What the hell are you?" Lucy spoke. The creature splits its face, and Lucy can see a man inside.

 _ **"We are Venom."**_ They both said, grinning at her. The creature fades away and the man was revealed. Lucy blinked at him.

"What...where..."

"I...have a parasite." The man said. "Look, it's a long, complicated story. You okay?"

"Y-yeah. I am. Um, thank you." Lucy gathered her things to put in her purse. "So...who are you?"

"Eddie Brock."

"...Lucy Sanders." The woman introduced. "So...that thing...Venom...ate that man?"

"Yeah. Only...bad people." Eddie replied with a shrug. He noticed a cut on her cheek. "You need a tissue or...?"

 ** _We can heal her._**

"No. She'll get scared." Eddie said.

"What?" Lucy asked, reaching for a tissue from her purse. "Scared?"

"Oh, uh...nothing." Eddie said, shaking his head. "No. She's fine. Don't worry about her." He spoke to himself. Lucy stared at him. Is he speaking to the creature? She pressed a tissue on the cut.

"Is...Venom worried?" She asked. Eddie looked at her.

 _ **Clever girl.**_

"You can say that." Eddie replied. "He...seems to...like you a little." Lucy couldn't help but to laugh. A monster caring for a human like her? It did save her life after all. That thing could only eat bad people like Eddie said. "Well, I guess we...better go. Unless you need us to walk you home."

"...I'd like that. I do need extra protection." Lucy said with a smile. "I do owe you." The two left the alley and Lucy leads him.

 _ **I like her.**_

Eddie rolled his eyes. Not the first time Venom said that about a girl. Eddie had to admit to himself he found Lucy pretty and nice.

 _ **XX**_

After they arrived to Lucy's apartment, which happens to be the same building where Eddie is living, she let him inside to make him coffee and they got to know one another. In Eddie, Venom was fascinated by her. He is glad he saved her from that man who tried to harm her.

"So, you're a teacher, but the assistant?" Eddie asked. "Sounds cool."

"Yeah, well, it ain't so bad." Lucy said, sitting across from Eddie. "You know it's funny. I didn't know you live in this building. No wonder Venom was the one who beat up those guys who try to take you down months back." Eddie can hear Venom chuckling. Lucy continued. "So, Venom chose you as a host in order to live and feed."

"Yeah. It was...scary at first, but after a while, it's not so bad." Eddie replied. "The power felt good, but...I wish Venom wouldn't climb so high. I hate heights." Lucy laughed a little.  
They talked more for a while. They are starting to become friends already. Eddie left her apartment so he could go to his that is below hers.

 _ **She could be ours.**_

"What? What do you mean?" Eddie asked the creature.

 _ **I sense you find this specimen attractive. You haven't been with a female since Anne. Why not try again? This one I really admire. I know what you need, Eddie.**_

"We just met her, Venom! We can't just ask her out on a date so fast and then do something to her. That is not how relationships work." Eddie exclaimed. "I see her as a great person, that's all. Maybe one of these days, we'll bump into her again."

 ** _You are in denial, Eddie. You know you want her. So do I. She could be ours. She is ours to protect now._**

"Why do you care so much about Lucy?"

 ** _We care about her more than anyone. One day, she will be ours. Believe me, Eddie, she will be._**

Eddie sighed in annoyance and continue to get to his apartment.

* * *

"Everything alright, Miss Sanders?" A teacher asked while the kids are out for recess. Lucy turned to her. "You were very quiet while helping the children this morning. Did something happen?"

"Oh, uh...yeah. I was almost robbed." Lucy replied. The teacher looked up at her in shock. "Don't worry. Someone saved me. The man...he...was taken to jail." She lied. No way she could tell her about Venom. Would she believe such a tale? An alien monster devouring a man to save Lucy? Probably not. But, the kids might.

"Oh dear. No wonder you got a cut there." A teacher said, pointing at Lucy's cheek. "Why didn't you call so you could get a day off?"

"It...was no big deal. I'm fine." Lucy said. She puts away the rest of the books. She couldn't stop thinking about Venom and Eddie. She wondered if she will see them again. They do live in the same building. But, would they mind her visiting them? "I...need some air. I'll be back." Lucy said. She left the classroom.

 _ **XX**_

Lucy stood outside of the school grounds, staring into space. Her thoughts were broken when she hears a noise on the roof of the school. She could've sworn she saw something black above. Lucy was curious. She left to get to the roof. Someone was up there.

She is up on the rooftop of the school, looking around for anyone. She knew she saw someone. It couldn't be one of the janitors at this hour while the kids are in recess.

"Maybe I'm just seeing things." Lucy said to herself. She was about to leave, but a deep voice was heard.

 **"You are not, my sweet thing."** Lucy jumped and turn around to see Venom there. **"Hello again, Lucy."**

"Jesus Christ, you scared me." Lucy said, placing her hand over her heart. "What're you doing here?" The creature fades away and revealed Eddie. "Eddie."

"Sorry. He...wanted to see you again. I tried to tell him not to bother you and all, but-"

"What if somebody sees you? I mean, did anybody see Venom?" Lucy asked.

"No. Thank god." Eddie replied.

 _ **Let me speak to her!**_

"Venom, shut up!"

"What does he want?" Lucy asked. Before Eddie could answer, the monster appeared once more. He gave Lucy a wide grin and approach her. "Venom, it's great seeing you again, but you have to leave. Someone might see you from here." Lucy told the monster.

 **"Let them. They will be very afraid. They will never dare to approach us."** Venom said. **"We could not stop thinking about you, my sweet."**

 _Venom, what the hell are you doing?!_

 **"Eddie hasn't been with a female for so long. Perhaps you could be his mate? We could do whatever we want."** Lucy stared at the creature in silent. Does Venom have a thing for her? And Eddie was with someone before. But, they just become friends. Does Venom want them to be together? Or does Venom only want her for himself? She isn't so sure. Venom reaches out for her, and so did she. Her hand touches his. So cold and gooey. The moment was ruined when the bell rang, and it made Venom roar in agony. He fades away and Eddie held his head. Lucy came over to him.

"What's wrong?!"

"Argh. God, that hurts." Eddie said. He looked at her. "Sorry. It's just...Venom hates...sounds like this."

"Goddamn, you guys are full surprises." Lucy said, catching her breath after a scare from Venom's roar. "So, your friend...he...really likes me, huh? And he wants us...together after you guys saved me last night?"

"Yeah. But, I know it's too fast. We're neighbors and friends and all that. We can see still see each other since we-"

"I get it. You know what though? I do like you guys. Maybe Venom can be my bodyguard if I'm ever in trouble again one of these days. There are bad people out there." Lucy said. Eddie laughed at that. Lucy wrote down her cell number. "Here. We could hang out sometime. Maybe Venom can show me more of his...tricks." Eddie took the paper and smiled at her. Lucy must return below to get to work with the kids. After she left, Eddie hears Venom.

 _ **Was that so hard?**_

"She sees us as friends, not...whatever." Eddie spoke.

 ** _That was only the first step. One day, she will be ours. I will be delighted to show her more what we can do._**

"Just don't do anything stupid." Eddie said before the creature appeared on him and took off from the school.

* * *

Things have changed for Lucy. First, she was saved by a alien monster, made friends with Eddie Brock who is a host of it, then they started to see each other a lot. Eddie and Lucy have been going on dates while Venom was told to stay out of it until he reveals himself later on. One night, Venom brought Lucy up to one of the buildings to see the view of San Francisco. Ignoring Eddie's pleas about heights, Venom held Lucy with tendrils so she will not fall. Lucy enjoyed being with them a lot. It felt like dating two guys.  
After things have gone swimmingly, Venom encourages Eddie to take the next step when he senses the lust in the man.

"It's too soon, Venom. What if she isn't ready? Things will be messy afterwards."

 _ **She is ready, Eddie. I could smell it on her. She won't admit it to us. It had been a month since we have been seeing her, now it is time to claim her. If you won't do it, I will do it myself.**_

"Don't you dare! She'll be terrified!" Eddie said with a look. "We can't make her do something she probably doesn't want to do! We have to take things slow."

 _ **We have been taking this slow! Now is the time!**_

"Shut up! Look, tomorrow night we're staying in at my place. Don't ruin this for us." Eddie hears the monster growl a bit.

* * *

Lucy sat in the apartment of Eddie's. He gave her a drink and join her on the couch.

"Thanks for inviting me over, Eddie."

"Sure thing. So, how are things? The school, the kids?"

"Things have been great." Lucy replied. "What about you two boys?"

"Uh...the usual." Eddie said, scratching his head. "Venom's been craving for chocolate." Lucy giggled. An alien loves chocolate. That's something she hasn't head before. "And...he wants to know if you love chocolate as much as he does." Eddie said.

"Who doesn't like chocolate?" Lucy replied. "Why does he want to know?"

 _ **We could lick it off her skin.**_

Eddie shuts his eyes in annoyance after hearing that. Lucy noticed his face. Before she could ask what was wrong, Eddie faces her again with seriousness.

"Lucy, we...we like you. A lot. We've been dating and Venom has been showing you great things I couldn't do myself." He told her. "Venom really likes you. I really like you. We both..." He trailed off.

 _ **Tell her we love her! Tell her!**_

"Eddie?" Lucy asked, waiting for him to continue.

 _ **Say it!**_

"I...we..." Eddie tried to say, but afraid to. He hears Venom growl in annoyance and appear around him. "Venom, wait!" Eddie protests, but it was too late. Lucy looks up at the creature.

 **"What Eddie is trying to say is that we...admire you. We love you."** Venom said. Lucy felt her heart swell. They love her. Venom fades away and Eddie looked at her. Lucy smiled at him and place her soft lips on his. They got an answer. They pull away after a good minute, they stare deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you both." Lucy said with a smile.

 _ **Aww. She loves us in return.**_

"Guess it's official." Eddie said with a grin. They kiss again. For once, Eddie was glad that Venom did the talking. Now, Lucy is their girl.

* * *

"Oh god, I'm not sure about this." Eddie muttered to himself. He is pacing around the bedroom. Another month has passed, and he was about to make love to Lucy. He shouldn't be nervous since it's not his first time, but he's nervous about Venom interfering.

 _ **You haven't mated in a while, Eddie. Time for you to get back to it. Lucy is perfect for us. Don't ruin this for us, for her.**_

"I don't want you to be a part of it. It'll be...awkward. This is me and her."

 _ **You must share! She is ours! Who knows? She might enjoy the pleasure from I.**_

"I don't think it's a good idea." Eddie said. Before Venom could argue, Lucy came out from the bathroom. She is wearing a black nightgown.

 _ **Ohh, she looks delicious...**_

"Well?" Lucy asked.

"You look...sexy." Eddie spoke. Lucy smiled at him. She walked over to him. They held each other and kiss. Eddie's fingers is in her hair, feeling the softness and smell her shampoo. He lowered her to the bed as he kisses her cheeks and neck. Lucy sighed and run her hands on his head. Then, she felt tendrils around her thighs.

"Eddie..." She said. She pointed at the black tendrils. Eddie groaned.

"Stop." He said. Then, Venom came out from his shoulder, narrowing his white eyes at his host. The tendrils are off Lucy's thighs and she sat up against the bed. "You can't just-"

 **"I need my share."** Venom growled.

"Wait your turn." Eddie pleaded. "Let me do-"

 **"Allow me to pleasure her!"** The creature argued. Lucy sighed a bit.

"Guys, don't fight about it. How about Venom can...do what he wants as long he doesn't sink his teeth in me? Then Eddie will do what he wants to me. Deal?" She suggested. Venom appeared around Eddie. His claws explore her body.

 **"We will be gentle, my sweet. Eddie will have his share lastly. Allow me to prepare you."** Venom said with a grin. Lucy tried to relax when the monster's claws went up to her hair, the other down to her waist. Venom's tongue darts out and lick her neck, leaving saliva. Lucy shuddered a little, yet she enjoyed it. The tongue runs down to her chest, her gown, then between her legs. **"You smell so sweet."** Venom purred. Lucy felt herself getting excited for this. Venom got her panties off and her womanhood is exposed.  
His tongue touched the folds, making her gasp. Lucy gripped on the mattress sheets as Venom's tongue licks around her folds and clit. The tongue went inside her, tasting her wetness.

"Ahh...Venom..." Lucy moaned. "More..."

 **"So eager, my sweet."** The monster spoke. He continued to eat her out. Lucy moaned out his name, keeping her legs apart. The tongue inside her thrusts in and out. The tendrils is around her thighs, keeping them far apart. Lucy felt her legs tensing up.

"I'm gonna cum!" She gasped.

 **"Release it, my sweet. Let us taste you!"** Venom said. His teeth brushes against her thighs, making her shiver. Lucy let out a cry of orgasm as she releases her juices. Venom licks it all up, purring. **"So delicious. Thank you for allowing me to pleasure you, my sweet Lucy."** Lucy was out of breath. That was incredible. The monsters vanishes and Eddie sees his girlfriend catching her breath.

"Too tired for me?" He teased. Lucy chuckled a bit. She brought him down for a kiss. The two made love under the bedsheets.  
Eddie and Lucy cuddle each other in bed. It was a perfect night for them.

"I love you." Eddie whispered, kissing her head.

"I love you too." Lucy said, resting on his chest.

 _ **Love you more.**_

They both fall asleep. Lucy now belongs to them.


End file.
